


Soft Red.

by PuresetRIP



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, 异坤 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuresetRIP/pseuds/PuresetRIP
Summary: 王子异于是借着月光默数一帘湿润睫毛，梦里也吻他酣睡的小猪。
Relationships: 王子异/蔡徐坤 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Soft Red.

王子异侧目，今夜是除夕，月亮白得像一场雪。铜锅子咕嘟咕嘟，屋外烟火也沸起来，玻璃窗子起雾，蔡徐坤就坐在他右手边，整个人堪堪被缱绻水雾拢住，睫毛纤长低垂，恰似水鸟羽毛。他漫不经心持一支高脚杯，酒液摇晃，杯颈细长，手也细长，唇红如同杯底一颗酒渍樱桃，眼梢红晕未散却。

蔡徐坤最后是腻腻歪歪牵着王子异的手回房的，门锁得很严，于是站在卧室灯光底下一件一件慢慢地脱衣服，耳垂醉醺醺红起来，衣物褶皱着堆在脚边。王子异坐在他身后，难以自抑地勃起，蔡徐坤转过来，有些赧然地用手遮住自己半勃的粉色性器：你别看嘛。

王子异于是走上去拥着他，一点一点将他亲吻，吻只是落在羞怯的脸颊痣与眼睑痣，就令眼睫不断颤抖，仿佛灯火烛影在无声摇曳。蔡徐坤贴着王子异身体，勾着他脖子向后倾，圆钝耳廓让灯光映得透明，下颚的肉圆鼓鼓，有一种撒娇赌气之意。王子异借着灯看他美好肉体陷入床垫，大腿与屁股肉挤得从边缘溢出来，软乎乎，白花花，伸手欲捏，先故作镇定摸他大腿里面，果不其然听见迷迷糊糊一声惊呼，两条腿直往里并，却紧紧将作祟的手留在中间。王子异目光向上爬，对上蔡徐坤光滟滟一双微睁眼睛，仿佛能掐出水儿来，泫然欲泣。蔡徐坤夹着那只手磨一磨腿根，哑着嗓子糯糯开口：

子异，那里有痒痒肉。不要碰。

哪里痒，哪里不要碰？王子异向上探到他腿心流水的肉花，揉他发硬的阴蒂缓慢而温吞地问。蔡徐坤仰起头蹙皱五官发出甜腻呻吟，两只腿被迫打开，王子异朝下看他粉嫩男根底部连接的肥嫩肉屄，蔡徐坤一张肉嘟嘟小脸通红，并非醉的，而是羞的，于是把手撤下来欲遮，却被王子异捉住手腕摁着。王子异貌似波澜不惊，实则臊得要命，耳根子红得厉害。跪上床用膝盖卡着蔡徐坤两条腿，一看，呼吸又要紧几分——蔡徐坤原本就白得几近透明，情动时女屄显现出一种糜烂的嫣红，仿佛白骨里展开的一枝玫瑰，张合，翕动，状似吐息。而他卧室这席床被是更深殷红色，衬得蔡徐坤双腿几乎反光，白晃晃，令他血液迅速向下冲，勃起的鸡巴几乎要顶破裤子。

蔡徐坤瘪了瘪嘴，眼角红红，委屈得几乎要哭出来：王子异，别他妈的看了，你攥痛我了！愤怒之外亦有一种耍赖的酒醉之意。王子异如梦初醒，甫一撒手，刚要说抱歉就被人勾着脖子交换一个湿润的吻，等反应过来蔡徐坤已经在他身下笑得几乎颤抖。傻傻的。眼角委屈的红变成勾引的红。王子异愣了愣，之后欺身压上去发狠地咬他嘴唇，手指堵进柔软的女屄里向上挑入，搅动出黏湿水声，蔡徐坤旋即发出极轻声的哭喘，两片嘴唇抿着，胸口软肉微微震颤。

王子异将脸贴在他软平的胸口，舌尖湿滑地勾着乳尖颤巍巍的一点红打转，水痕晶莹。蔡徐坤完完全全陷入柔软红床，被王子异舔得欲罢不能，前端颤巍巍地立起来，马眼里渗出的粘液流了满的一小腹，王子异用手指缓慢抽插他红肿软烂的小穴，两瓣艳红软肉被反复拨弄挑逗，水意淋漓地发颤，小阴唇皲皱如同被水泡散的干花瓣，甜腥汁水随着抽送动作四溢，手指抽出来尚能看见指尖黏连的银丝，水痕湿淋淋顺着会阴淌下去，蔡徐坤下体的床单湿了个透，让水痕打成茶红色，仿佛鸽子血静谧干涸，王子异稀奇地叫他。

小坤，小坤。我们第一次做的时候，床单也被你染成这个颜色。

蔡徐坤立即偏过头不理他了，然而耳根蹊跷的桃色出卖了一切，撅起嘴打赖，脸颊圆得不像话。小坤，王子异慢吞吞地叫他，小猪，小猪，我好喜欢你。蔡徐坤酒才醒了一半，恍惚间仿佛又回到洛杉矶集训被填满的第一夜，一下子又昏昏沉沉，像吸过一支烟，那时候他也这样他叫小猪，小猪，又痛又甜。王子异像那夜一样提枪缓慢进入他，龟头一寸一寸打开熟软的屄，小穴深处嫩肉争先依附上去，终于完全填进去，没等蔡徐坤满足喟叹，王子异先挺动腰板把鸡巴抽出来再狠狠向里操。

蔡徐坤的嫩屄被顶得大张，阴唇开着露出里面小小的尖，大拇指摁上去左右揉搓，没两下就让蔡徐坤爽得泄了身子。王子异握着他没了精气神的肉芽，配合操干的频率和力道撸动，偶尔抠挖脆弱尿口，蔡徐坤亢声尖叫着潮吹了一波又一波，前端硬了又射，射了又硬。二十分钟有余，前后加一起就去了六七次，内壁痉挛着收缩，最后只能抽噎着射出一点点稀薄的水。王子异在里面横冲直撞，最后也被夹得缴了精，钉在花心里尽数射出去，小猪的屄还在缠绵的含着他软下来的巨根，泪水爽得流了满脸都是，下半身更是一片狼藉。王子异问他要去洗澡吗，蔡徐坤眼泪还挂在睫毛上，懒懒地回应，当然不好，公公婆婆都在外面，这要怎么去浴室。然后哼哼呀呀地撒娇，好累，子异快抱着我睡觉了。

王子异只好替他掖好被子，关掉灯，钻到床上环着他撒娇耍赖的娇猪猪。子异，你家的红床好像洞房花烛夜。是梦话。蔡徐坤陷在红色大床里睡着，一张睡颜安静得很难叫人不怜爱。王子异于是借着月光默数一帘湿润睫毛，梦里也吻他酣睡的小猪。

-

《空位》贩售的时候蔡徐坤刚录好节目，王子异的专辑赠送消息就发过来，特意调动进度条到一分二十四秒听他的部分，然而一下子臊得恨不得钻进地缝里。

他将歌词截下来质问：红酒颜色变成soft red是什么？王子异你怎么这都敢写进去！傻不拉叽！

王子异回：就是要你知道我是写给你。

他脸红得要命，郭麒麟还以为是热的，差点就要攥着电风扇打扰小两口郎情妾意，半路却被沙溢拦着。

风扇也给我使使呗。

你自己有啊！

我就想使你这个！

沙溢：坤子，爹地就帮你到这了。

Fin.


End file.
